captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanae Ozora
__TOC__ Sanae Ozora (大空早苗, Oozora Sanae), born Sanae Nakazawa (中沢早苗, Nakazawa Sanae), used to live in Nankatsu, Shizuoka. She was formerly the chief of the Nankatsu Cheerleaders for the Kids' Dream arc and then assistant manager in Junior High, in the Boys' Fight arc. Thus she loves to support people who give their best to achieve their goals and dreams. As soon as meeting Tsubasa Ozora for the first time she became his biggest fan and developed a crush on him and later was reciprocate, after the International Jr. Youth Tournament. Synopsis Description 's cheerleader.]]Sanae Nakazawa is a cute girl but acts like a tomboy, so as to disguise as a boy for the cheerleader club, combined with her somewhat rude (tsundere) character type. In the Original 1983 anime, she has brown hair and brown eyes. In the 2001 anime, she has a darker brown hair and almond coloured eyes. In the 2018 anime, she has burgundy hair and eyes. Sanae Nakazawa is introduced in the third chapter on page 26. She was part of the Nankatsu elementary school supporters club. She had a tomboy character and always acted as a bossy big sister. She fell in love with Tsubasa at first sight, therefore she became a supporter of the soccer club exclusively, and particularly of Tsubasa. She was the target of some jokes because of her boyish attitude. She was jealous of Yayoi, as she showed some interest in Tsubasa in the past, when they were classmates. However, it didn't last long since Yayoi cared more about Jun Misugi then. Kids' Dream Arc During the juveniles era, she fell in love with Tsubasa because of his passion and joy of soccer while still shining in doing so, as love of first sight, which make her retake the lead of the cheerleaders club in order to support Tsubasa and the Nankatsu gang. There was a time Sanae admitted that she might wish for Tsubasa's defeat, as it would allow him to stay in Japan but she still supported him to the end. Boys' Fight Arc Sanae ditched a good part of her boyish attitude as she grew up, in order to become more feminine and with a less childish attitude (this was further shown in Endless Dream. It was also implied in the first anime, where the anime-only Europe matches have her briefly wearing girlier clothes when Natsuko Ozora takes her and Manabu Okawa to France). Sanae became a manager for the Nankatsu middle school soccer club. Still in love with Tsubasa, she always wanted to be by his side. Since Tsubasa's plans was to finally go to Brazil as soon as he graduated from Middle School, Sanae always wanted to confess her feelings to Tsubasa, but she couldn't (despite many of the team knowing her feelings). Moreover, she had her kouhai and rather close friend Kumi Sugimoto as her rival for Tsubasa's love. J Boys' Challenge Arc After the International Jr. Youth Tournament, Tsubasa really came into terms with his own feelings, specially after Kumi Sugimoto gave him her own cofession and, when he politely turned her down, asked him to confess to her. After a quarrel with their school mate Kanda (who was willing to be Sanae's boyfriend by force), he confessed his love to Sanae. She was the only one seeing Tsubasa when he was about to leave for Brazil (in the Road to 2002 anime, she gave Tsubasa a new set of pikes so that he could use them in Brazil in his début). Battle of World Youth Arc After finishing high-school, Sanae was pretty depressed since she had not been able to see Tsubasa for three years. She still was manager of the now Nankatsu high school, supporting Ryo Ishizaki and Taro Misaki, who were close friends of Tsubasa in the past. Following Yukari's advice, she worked hard in her family's business in order to go see Tsubasa in Brazil. In Brazil, since Tsubasa had moved, she couldn't find him. However, when she was about to leave Brazil, she was able to meet Tsubasa and managed to spend some time with him. After coming back to Japan, a completely recovered Sanae leds the All Japan Youth supporters club, retrieving her cheerfulness and a bit of her "Anego" character. Sanae then was supporting Tsubasa and Japan until the end of the World Youth, where she gladly accepted Tsubasa's proposal, finally marrying him. Road to 2002/ Golden-23 Arc Married to Tsubasa Ozora, they moved together to Barcelona, Spain. When Tsubasa was demoted to Barcelona's B team, she said that her husband wasn't the kind of man to be discouraged by that. (There's a similar scene in the Road to 2002 anime, where she's in Japan and learns about it through the media). Sanae was the first to notice that there was something wrong with Tsubasa, when he started to feel too much pressure. Soon after the El Clasico, Sanae was pregnant, and to the joy of the couple, Tsubasa scored during a match in the liga for his wife and his soon to be born baby. Rising Sun Arc After Tsubasa won The Liga Championship, captain Grandios and all the team decided to show the cup with the parade car at Tsubasa's mansion so that a pregnant Sanae could watch his husband and supporters in this moment of glory. Afterwards, she traveled along with her husband to Shizuoka as Tsubasa needs to be on the All-Japan Training Camp. Curiously, she revealed to both her mom and Natsuko that her doctor estimated her childbirth to be due on the same the day of the Madrid Olympics Soccer Finals; Sanae said "this seems like fate" and says she's determined to have her kids safely and with Tsubasa by her side. Olympics Special Arc In this special, written years prior to the Rising Sun arc, Sanae and Tsubasa have twins. This is futher confirmed in Rising Sun itself. Other versions Road to 2002 Anime In the Road to 2002 anime series, while Sanae's character remains the same, there are some changes. The WYC arc is skipped so she and Tsubasa aren't married yet, with her staying in Japan as he goes to Spain. They're still dating and Tsubasa's parents treat her as if she's already their daughter-in-law. 2018 Anime To be updated Sanae and Tsubasa Sanae has crush on Tsubasa since she was an elementary school student. That crush became true love as for the middle school arc, specially when Tsubasa became injured for the final Tournament. Rivals for Tsubasa's love * Yayoi Aoba in Elementary School * Rika Ozawa in Europe Juveniles Tournament Arc and Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. Film * Kumi Sugimoto in Middle School (both respectively assistant managers for the Nankatsu middle school soccer team) Trivia *Sanae's nickname in grade school was "Anego", which means "big sister" and refers to her tomboyish character. In the 1983 anime, for the Latin American Dub, it was translated as "Haydee Amor" and her common name as "Patty". *In the Italian dub, her name is "Patricia Gatsby", with "Patty" as her nickname. *Her nickname in Middle and High School was "Manager" because she was one of the School's Soccer Club managers (similar to Yoshiko Fujisawa or Yayoi Aoba). Gallery |-|CT= Sanae (CT).jpg|Sanae (1983 anime) Sanae Yukari and Kumi (CT).jpg|Nankatsu MS three Managers |-|Shin, Movies= Sanae and Yukari (SCT).jpg|'Sanae', Yukari and the gang (SCT) Rika vs Sanae (Film 2).jpg|Sanae vs Rika Okawa (Movie 2) Formermanagers_tsubasa.jpg|Former three Managers (Movie 5) Sanae Yukari and Kumi (Film 5).jpg|(Movie 5) Sanae Yukari and Kumi (Film 5) 2.jpg|(Movie 5) Sanae Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|Sanae & Tsubasa Sanae_(SCT).jpg |-|CTJ= Sanae (CTJ).jpg|Sanae (CTJ) Yayoi and Sanae (1994).png|Sanae and Yayoi (CTJ) All Japan Youth supporters (CTJ).jpg|All Japan Youth supporters |-|RT2002= Chr_m_006.jpg|Sanae (RT 2002) 02.jpg|Sanae (RT 2002) nanae01.jpg|As assistant manager (RT) |-|2018= Sanae - Anime 2018.jpg|Sanae (2018) Sanae (2018) 2.jpg|Sanae cheerleader |-|Manga= Sanae anego.JPG|Sanae "Anego" Sanae (manga).jpg|Sanae (manga) Tsubasa declares to Sanae (JBC).jpg|Tsubasa declares to Sanae (JBC) Nakazawas ozoras.jpg|All Ozoras and Nakazawas. See also de:Sanae Nakazawa Category:Support characters Category:Characters introduced in the elementary school arc Category:Managers